


if this is all you ever asked for

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Behind the counter there’s a boy about their own age, and Tetsurou admits to doing a double take on seeing him. He’s shorter than Tetsurou, with sharply spiked white-black hair and the most beautiful amber eyes he’s ever seen. He’s holding an American comic book in one hand and looks up at them as they enter, a smile lighting his face.“Hey, hey, hey!” he greets them, hopping off his stool. “Welcome to Fukurodani Bookstore. Anything I can help you two find?”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115
Collections: BoKuroTeru Fics





	if this is all you ever asked for

Tetsurou can never resist the way his boyfriend's eyes light up when he sees a used bookstore.

It takes Yuuji all of one glance in Tetsurou's direction to convince him to make a pit stop on the way to dinner, and Tetsurou loves the way Yuuji twines their hands together before they walk in the door.

The bookshop isn't one Tetsurou has ever been in before, and from the way Yuuji surveys his surroundings when they get inside, he hasn't been in before, either (which is surprising, because Tetsurou thought Yuuji knew every used bookstore in a thirty kilometer radius). It's an absolute maze of a building; there are little maps on the counter to help unsuspecting customers navigate the labyrinth. Books are piled on shelves from the floor to the ceiling, in every color, shape, and size, and Tetsurou is suddenly glad for the second cup of coffee he'd had before Yuuji had picked him up, because otherwise his stomach would be growling about now and dinner's just been delayed by at least an hour. Behind the counter there’s a boy about their own age, and Tetsurou admits to doing a double take on seeing him. He’s shorter than Tetsurou, with sharply spiked white-black hair and the most beautiful amber eyes he’s ever seen. He’s holding an American comic book in one hand and looks up at them as they enter, a smile lighting his face.

“Hey, hey, hey!” he greets them, hopping off his stool. “Welcome to Fukurodani Bookstore. Anything I can help you two find?”

In the days before Yuuji, Tetsurou may have answered “the way to your bed,” but he’s got a boyfriend now, damnit, and he keeps his mouth under control. “I think we’re alright with the map,” he says, looking at Yuuji for confirmation. Yuuji’s buried his head in one and is studying its features intently. Tetsurou smiles at him, his heart constricting in his chest.

“Let me know if you change your minds,” says the boy with a smile. “I’m Bokuto. If you need anything, just shout, alright?”

“We will. Thank you. Yuuji, where do you want to start?”

Yuuji looks up. “Let’s start back here,” he says, indicating a room on the map that claims to house the manga. “And then we can work our way back up toward the front.”

Tetsurou links his hand through Yuuji’s elbow. “Lead the way.”

He nods again at Bokuto, who tilts his head curiously at the pair of them, before he and Yuuji head off toward the back. 

“He was cute,” Yuuji says when they’re out of earshot, looking sideways at Tetsurou.

“Mm,” Tetsurou says, trying to be non committal.

Yuuji smiles at him. “You know I think it’s okay if you think other guys are cute, right?”

“I know,” Tetsurou answers. “But I have eyes only for you.”

Yuuji outright laughs at him. “A suckup and a liar, I see,” he teases. He leans in to kiss Tetsurou’s cheek, and his tongue flicks out to lick the skin. Tetsurou shoves him away with a laugh.

“Gross!”

“You love my tongue, Tetsurou.”

“Not there, I don’t!”

Yuuji shakes his head and flicks his tongue out, the barbell running along the surface of the bottom lip. “I can’t believe you think you get to pick and choose.”   
The pair of them are still laughing when they reach the manga, and Yuuji immediately loses himself in the shoujo. Tetsurou is content to wrap his arms around Yuuji’s waist, rest his chin on his shoulder, and read whatever he’s flipping through. 

“Look, Tetsu,” Yuuji says after a bit. He pulls out of Tetsurou’s hold to kneel down and grab something off the bottom shelf. “Fancy illustrated special edition of Sailor Moon.”

“You should get it,” Tetsurou suggests.

“Obviously,” Yuuji answers. He examines the cover. “Bit of a tear here, but otherwise this is in pretty good condition for the price.”

Tetsurou smiles at him. “I can hold it for you, if you want.”

Yuuji jumps up and presses the book—and himself—into Tetsurou’s arms. “How did I get such a kind boyfriend?”

Tetsurou smiles. “Just lucky, I guess.”

Yuuji kisses him and Tetsurou can feel the smile of his lips against his own. “I know you wanna look at science books, we can do that next.”

“I was hoping to get something by Hashimoto-sensei,” Tetsurou confesses. “That astronomist we saw present last week?”

“Ooh, great idea!” Yuuji kisses him again swiftly, and they start for the science section. “He’s kind and smart.”

“And handsome?”

“Of course.”

Tetsurou is caught up in Yuuji and isn’t paying attention to the floor; he misses a step and goes crashing downward with a shout, nearly colliding with a shelf of books.

“Tetsu!” Yuuji kneels down next to him. “Are you alright?”

Tetsurou’s laughing and sitting up. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He rubs his knee. “I’ll have some rugburn from something less fun than usual, is all.”   
“What do you usually get rugburn from?” asks Bokuto, appearing behind them. A moment of silence passes, and then Bokuto says, in a very small voice, “Nevermind.”

“Sorry,” Tetsurou says, and Bokuto brightens.

“No worries. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” He stands and works out the crumples in his jeans. “Um. Are you closing up?”

“Huh?” Bokuto tilts his head again, and then straightens it. “Oh! No, I said to shout if you needed me, and I heard a shout, so.”

“Oh,” Tetsurou says. He looks at Yuuji, who’s waggling his eyebrows significantly. “Um.”

Bokuto reddens. “I see now you shouted because you fell.”

“You might as well show us the science section while you’re here,” Yuuji says, smiling at Bokuto, and Bokuto smiles back.

“Of course! Although the floor is pretty uneven on the way there. You should be careful,” he says to Tetsurou.

Tetsurou rolls his eyes. “Right. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, and this is Terushima Yuuji.”

“Bokuto!” Bokuto answers, and then frowns. “But I told you that already. Come on, science is this way.”

He heads back toward the front of the store, and Yuuji and Tetsurou follow after him.

“Anything particular you’re looking for?” Bokuto asks as they walk through biographies.

“Tetsu and I saw an astronomist present last week and he was incredible!” Yuuji explains. “He presented all this information on black holes, it was absolutely fascinating!”

“Hashimoto-sensei?” Bokuto asks, and Tetsurou does a double take. “I was there, too! Did you hear about the news today, about the black hole throwing a star out?”

“Yes, how amazing is that!” Yuuji exclaims. He’s smiling wide, looking at Bokuto with stars in his eyes, and Tetsurou loses his breath for a moment.

Bokuto looks back at Tetsurou, and his smile gets a bit shyer. “Sorry,” he says. “I get really excited, sometimes.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Tetsurou says. “I’m just a little surprised, is all.”

Bokuto sighs. “It’s because I look like a himbo, isn’t it?”

Yuuji bursts into laughter, and Tetsurou gets very red in the face. “I didn’t say that.”

“It’s fine,” Bokuto says, waving a hand. “I get it all the time. Like I said, I get excited, and I think some people read that as childish, which gets read as stupid. But I’m not. Stupid. I mean, I’m not great at math or literature, but I like to learn.”

He gets to the end of his little speech just as they reach sciences, and he hangs back in the doorway. “I’ll leave you guys alone. Sorry, again.”

“Don’t go,” Tetsurou says quickly, and Yuuji looks at him. “Um. Sorry. If you have to get back to work that’s fine, but we don’t mind the company, do we?”

He looks at Yuuji significantly, and Yuuji’s lips lift in a knowing smirk. “Nah, we definitely don’t.”

Bokuto lights up. “You guys are our only customers right now. I’ll stick around.”

“Good,” says Tetsurou. “We’d like that.”

An hour and a half later, Tetsurou ducks back into the shop with three sandwiches in a brown paper bag. Yuuji is clutching his stomach and laughing so hard there are tears leaking out of his eyes. 

“Food!” crows Bokuto as he catches sight of Tetsurou. “There are some tables we can eat at in the young adult section, come on.” 

“You’re sure you’re alright to take a break, right?” Tetsurou asks, not wanting their new friend to get in trouble. 

Bokuto shrugs. “We’ve had one customer since you guys have been in here, and Daichi can take care of it. I’ll just let him know.”

As they pass by the cash register, Bokuto calls loudly, “Daichi! I’m going on break!”

“Thirty minutes, Bokuto!” a voice answers.

“You got it, boss man Dai!” 

“You call your boss by his given name?” Yuuji questions as they sit at the young adult table.

“I’ve known him and his partners forever,” Bokuto says. “Actually I introduced him to one of them. We started working here around the same time, he just got a promotion because he’s a responsible adult, or whatever.”

“And you’re not?” Tetsurou teases, a smirk on his face.

“Of course not,” Bokuto answers with a shrug. “I have no idea what I want to do with my life, so I’m just learning a bunch of stuff and seeing what sticks.”

“Solid plan,” Yuuji says. He tears into a sandwich. “So you work at a bookshop,” he says around a mouthful of meat and cheese. “What’s your favorite book?”

“Other than Harry Potter, you mean?” Bokuto asks. “Because Harry Potter is the best.”

“It’s too bad J.K. Rowling sucks so much,” Tetsurou laments, and everyone nods sadly. “Mine is  _ Never Let Me Go. _ ”

“Ah, man, that’s been on my list for so long!” Bokuto says. “It’s good?”

“It’s amazing,” Tetsurou answers.

“Mine is  _ I’ll Give You the Sun _ ,” Yuuji says. “What about you, Bokuto?”

“You know,” Bokuto says. “If you just wanna call me Bo, that’s alright. That’s what I usually go by with friends.”

Tetsurou looks quickly at Yuuji, who’s smiling like mad.

“Or not,” Bokuto says.

“Bo!” Yuuji exclaims. “I’m never not calling you that anymore. That’s cute as hell, man.”

“Cute,” Tetsurou echoes, and Bokuto blushes pink.

“Anyway, it’s  _ Pride and Prejudice _ .” He studies the table. “I know it’s real old or whatever, but I really love it.”

Yuuji mouths “I’m gonna die,” at Tetsurou, and then says, “I haven’t ever read it, but I’ve seen the movie.”

“The six hour one or the Keira Knightley one?” Bokuto asks.

“The Keira Knightley one,” Yuuji answers.

“Ugh,” Bokuto says. “A good movie, but not as good as the six hour one, and neither are as good as the book.”

“We’ll have to read it sometime,” Tetsurou says.

Bokuto’s phone buzzes, and he glances down at it with a frown.

“Daichi needs me for something. I’m sorry.”

“Go do your job, Bo,” Tetsurou says. “Don’t worry about us.”

“I’ll be right back,” Bokuto assures them. He shoots them a brilliant smile, one that lights up his whole face, and heads back toward the register.

When Bokuto is out of earshot, Tetsurou turns to Yuuji, whose head drops dramatically down onto his arms.

“Tetsuuuuu,” he moans. He lifts his head just enough to meet Tetsurou’s eyes. “He’s so cute.”

“Fuck,” Tetsurou says, leaning back. “Fuck, I know. What are we supposed to do about it?”

“Date him?” Yuuji suggests, and Tetsurou narrows his eyes. “What, like you weren’t thinking about it?”

Tetsurou’s heart skips a beat. “You’re just suggesting it so easily.”

“It’s the only obvious solution,” Yuuji says. He grins at his boyfriend. “You’re a scientist, Tetsu, come on.”

Tetsurou rolls his eyes. “This isn’t science, Yuuji.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t use the method. Apply logic to the situation. We both like him, therefore we should date him.”

“We just met him.”

“I fail to see your point.”

Tetsurou sighs. “There’s a lot of what ifs we’re not addressing here.”

“Tetsurou,” Yuuji says. He reaches out a hand and covers Tetsurou’s hand with his own. “We won’t know if we don’t try.”

Bokuto reappears with books tucked under his arm. He sets a copy of  _ Pride and Prejudice _ down on the table. 

“I bought this for you,” he says slowly. “And I bought myself copies of your favorites.”

Yuuji and Tetsurou look at each other, and Yuuji’s face is somewhere between shocked and enamored. Tetsurou feels the same. 

“Um. If you want, we could, like. Read them, and then have a book club or something, I don’t know. It sounds stupid when I say it that way. I’ve just...I really like talking to you guys.”

“Bo…” Yuuji manages. “That’s really sweet. Thank you for the book.”

“We like talking to you, too,” Tetsurou says, standing. He takes the book in his hands, holds it to his chest.

“Daichi says we’ve got quite a bit of work piling up in the back room,” Bokuto says. They walk slowly toward the front of the store. “He’s got some stuff he wants me to work on.”

“We’ve got a purchase to make before we leave,” Tetsurou says. “Yuuji found a nice copy of Sailor Moon he wants.”

“Of course!” Bokuto says. Tetsurou sees the moment he turns back into customer-service Bokuto. “Is there anything else you wanted to look for today?”

Yuuji giggles helplessly. “Who is that?”

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asks, cocking his head.

“Whatever persona you just put out there,” Yuuji laughs. “That’s not Bo.”

“Oh!” Bokuto says. “No, when I’m working with customers I do my best to be an extroverted version of my friend Akaashi. Extremely helpful, good listener, efficient as fuck.”

Tetsurou laughs. “He sounds like a good guy.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaims. “Akaashi is the best guy! You should meet him sometime! And twenty two hundred yen, by the way.”

Tetsurou inserts his card over Yuuji’s protests, and Yuuji leans in to kiss him on the cheek. Bokuto looks down and away and hands the book over to them, his smile and demeanor becoming duller.

“You should go,” Bokuto sighs. He comes around the counter again and leans up against it. “We’re gonna be closing up soon.”

Tetsurou and Yuuji look at each other. “It was really nice to meet you,” Tetsurou says. “Like, super nice.”

“Fantastic, even,” Yuuji says.

Bokuto smiles softly. “It was cool to meet you guys, too. I had a great time tonight.”

“Us, too,” Tetsurou says.

“You have a scrap piece of paper or something, Bo?” Yuuji asks.

“Sure.” Bokuto dutifully convinces the receipt paper holder to proffer a scrap of paper. Yuuji scribbles something on it.

“Our numbers,” Yuuji says, pressing the scrap into Bokuto’s hand. “Text us, okay?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto says, looking down. “I will, of course.”

“Bye, Bo.”

“Bye.”

Tetsurou links his hand with Yuuji’s and they walk toward the front of the shop, before Yuuji stops dead in his tracks.

“Yuuji?” Tetsurou murmurs. “Are you alright?”

"Tetsurou," Yuuji says, giving his boyfriend a glance that seems almost shy. "Don't hate me for what I'm about to do."

"Huh?" Tetsurou says.

Yuuji whips back around and grabs Bokuto by his uniform shirt, pulling him in for a kiss that lasts only seconds in reality but in Tetsurou's mind lasts a lifetime. Bokuto pulls back and his eyes are comically wide, looking from Tetsurou to Yuuji and back again.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaims, taking a step away from Yuuji. "I didn't mean—I—"

"I started it," Yuuji says. He looks at Tetsurou for a long moment, studying his features intently. "And Tetsu's good."

"Yeah," says Tetsurou. "I'm good if you are, Bo?"

Bokuto looks between the two of them, and a small, shy smile spreads over his face. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re good.”

Tetsurou smiles and tosses Yuuji a warning glance before he, too, pulls Bokuto to himself and kisses him soundly. Bokuto is surprised for only a second before he relaxes against Tetsurou, his arm coming to wrap around Tetsurou’s waist.

"Bokuto!" a voice calls, and Tetsurou jumps and separates from him. Tetsurou looks up to see a dark-haired head poking out from a back room. He narrows his eyes. "You can make out on your own time."

Bokuto goes pink but manages, "As if I haven't caught you with both your partners, Daichi."

The man's face goes nearly maroon. "We weren't at work," he says. "It's totally different."

“Not my fault your boyfriend is my roommate,” Bokuto retorts. “Do stuff at your place if you don’t want me walking in. And also not on the couch.”

Daichi opens his mouth to respond but Tetsurou beats him to it. "We were just leaving,” Tetsurou says, offering an apologetic look to both of them. Daichi shakes his head and disappears back into the back room. Tetsurou reaches out and squeezes Bokuto’s hand. “Text us, alright?”

“Yeah, of course,” Bokuto says. “It was...it was really nice to meet you both. Obviously.”

“You, too,” Yuuji says, and he can’t seem to help but to lean in and press his lips against Bokuto’s again.

“Bokuto!!” Daichi calls, and Bokuto’s laughter follows Yuuji and Tetsurou out of the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks forever lu becca and sam, especially this round to lu and sam for helping me figure out their fave books and when i got stuck in the middle lol  
title from the symphony by snow patrol  
i'm on tumblr @joshllyman if you wanna yell about boys with me


End file.
